FIG. 1 is a block diagram illustrating a conventional wireless communication system 100. The exemplary wireless communication system of FIG. 1 comprises a wireless service provider 105, a wireless network 107 and wireless devices 110 through 115. The wireless network includes a plurality of base stations and cell towers, which are shown as a fixed network element (FNE) 108. The wireless network 107 and the FNE 108 can support both cellular telephone and dispatch service. The wireless service provider 105 is a first-generation analog mobile phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital mobile phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) or a third-generation (3G) Internet-capable mobile phone service. The exemplary wireless network 107 is a mobile phone network, a mobile text messaging device network, a pager network, or the like. In one example, the communications standard of the wireless network 107 of FIG. 1 is Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), General Packet Radio Service (GPRS), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) or the like. The operation and configuration of the wireless network 107 and the FNE 108 is well known, and an in-depth discussion is not warranted.
The wireless network 107 supports any number of wireless devices 110 to 115, which are mobile phones, text messaging devices, handheld computers, pagers, beepers, or the like.
It is desirable to have a method of communicating with persons who are incapable of pushing a button, in particular for a monitoring situation where a person wants to be able to call an elderly parent or a small child. A small child does not have the skill to push the correct buttons to receive or send a phone call. An elderly person may be incapable of pushing buttons or may find it difficult or painful to push buttons on a telephone. An invalid may be incapacitated and unable to use their hands well enough to push a button.